


Here's To The Losers

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Harry Potter- Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after 7th year, Hermione is the hostess of a party at Hogwarts.  She is not enjoying herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To The Losers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Here's To The Losers  
>  **Summary:** Sometime after 7th year, Hermione is the hostess of a party at Hogwarts. She is not enjoying herself.  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape  
>  **Genre:** Friendship/Romance (kinda sorta?)  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** PG- only offensive if you hate Snape or seeing him in a sympathetic light.  
>  **Medium:** Fic (  >1000 words)  
>  **Word Count:** 857

Here's To The Losers  
In nearly four hours, she had barely moved her eyes from the boy, although Severus Snape tried to ignore the fact that his noticing that about her only told of his own oracular pursuits during this excruciating exercise in excitation. At first she had been able to hide it; she'd proved exceedingly adept at acting her part of gracious and happily harassed hostess at the beginning of the party. Severus had watched her smile and laugh and make conversation with everyone from Filch to the Minister of Magic as the guests had filtered into the Great Hall, but he had also caught the small break in her calm, the tiny hitch of her breath as the boy and his tart of a date had made their entrance, followed closely by Potter and the female Weasley.

Oh, but she was a good actress. Even through dinner, seated between very important people and carrying on very important conversations, her expression barely flagged. A casual observer would have noticed nothing out of the ordinary- God knows the boy never did- but Severus Snape seemed to be able to hone in on her discomfort somehow. It was a unique gift.

Because he knew what she was feeling all too well. Being in love with and being totally ignored by your best friend were circumstances Severus Snape had lived through a long time ago, and he would have been able to identify Hermione Granger's sly glances and furtive attempts at gaining Ron Weasley's attention any day. She was stupid, of course, for pining over a boy so obviously directed by his nether regions, but if there was anything else that Severus Snape knew well, it was that nether regions could be _damn_ persistent.

Her facade had cracked, however, as the tables were cleared away, the lights were dimmed, and the music swelled. Hermione made a valiant attempt to join in the revelry, even jumping about with the Weasleys and Potter during one of the fast numbers, but her smile was too wide, her laughter too forced. She was able to break away from them under the pretense of attending to the other guests, and she flitted between guests quite skillfully for a time. But soon the firewhiskey began to flow freely, and as the night wore on the guests faded slowly out of sobriety, alienating Hermione. Ever the good girl, she had refused to imbibe.

At only minutes to midnight, Hermione sat alone at a deserted table, and though he was sure she would deny it, she was crying. Very quietly and in a very dignified manner, yes, but crying nonetheless. In a few moments' time the band would strike up the last dance and the couples on the dance floor would separate long enough only collect their things before disappearing into the dark together for the night. Severus steeled himself. There would be no graceful way to approach her, but if he didn't do it soon, there would be no time left.

Hermione sniffled quickly and turned red-rimmed eyes toward Severus as he quietly sat down beside her. Immediately, her demeanor changed, and the phony smile was again plastered to her face.

"Professor, I hope you've enjoyed yourself." Her smile faltered nearly imperceptibly as her eyes once again strayed toward the oblivious redhead as he nearly assaulted his date on the dance floor. Severus could only raise his eyebrows as he responded.

"No, you don't." The unorthodox answer caught Hermione off guard, and she turned back to her former professor, a questioning look on her face. Taking the distraction as an opportunity, he quickly stood, extending his hand. The crease between Hermione's eyebrows only deepened. "Now, Miss Granger, you know very well that both of us have been entirely miserable this evening. Join me for the last dance."

Gently, Hermione laid her small hand in his, but the look of apprehension never left her face, and she didn't stand.

"Misery loves company, Miss Granger." At that, Hermione smiled wryly and stood, surprised at the tiny jolt of electricity in her stomach as he closed his hand around hers. The leader singer of the band announced the last dance, and Severus led her to the middle of the floor. As the slow, sexy song began to play there was an initial bout of awkwardness, and both former student and professor tried to dance without too much embarrassment. For her part, Hermione bit her lip and refused to look Severus in the eye, while Severus had an internal debate over where, exactly, to place his hands and how close to hold her.

Although he had waited all night to get Hermione into his arms, now that he had her here, he had absolutely no idea what to do next. He gazed down at her, trying to sort out his emotions, while she resolutely looked over his shoulder. Severus sighed, gentlemanly tact falling rapidly by the wayside. He didn't need to guess where her gaze was directed.

"You're too good for him, you know." Startled, Hermione looked into his eyes for the first time since taking his hand.  



End file.
